Kumari class
The Kumari-class was a type of Andorian Empire starship, a battlecruiser in the Andorian Imperial Guard service in the 22nd century. The Kumari vessels were combatant vessels on the side of the Coalition of Planets allies during the Earth-Romulan War. The Kumari-class were equipped with tractor beams and particle beam weapons, and had a maximum speed exceeding warp 5. Ships of the class carried the prefix I.G.S. (Imperial Guard Ship). ( ; |Beneath the Raptor's Wing}}) Following the creation of the United Federation of Planets the Andorian Imperial Guard fleet was absorbed into the newly established Federation Starfleet. While the ships retained their names, they get the prefix of USS before the name and registry number. ( ) In the mirror universe, Kumari-class ships were widely used by rebels against the Terran Empire. ( , |sub=Glass Empires|Age of the Empress}}) The Kumari-class was still in service, though considerably upgraded, by the early 25th century, and by 2409 had been redesignated an escort vessel. The class had also spawned two variant classes, the and es. ( ) Specifications Battlecruiser thumb|left|[[Telev's battlecruiser]] The Kumari-class battlecruiser was 360 meters long and had a standard crew complement of 86. The ship was heavily armed, featuring particle cannons, but it lacked torpedo launchers. The hull was made of duranium alloy. The deflector shields were strong for ships of the era, but the hull was weaker and particularly vulnerable when the shields were down because it lacked hull plating that could be polarized. Because the empire was on the brink of war with the Tellarites and Vulcans, the battlecruiser was designed for war as part of a strategy of deterrence. The Kumari-class was technologically advanced and a match for a Vulcan warship. Five particle cannon emitters were positioned on the fore, port, starboard, ventral and dorsal hulls. Each of the emitters had a 180 degree firing arc. The cannons could be fired as continuous beams and projectile-like bursts. Andorian energy weapons were blue. The main bridge was crewed by five officers. The commanding officer sat in a command chair. The officer's stations were visible to the commander. The officers included the executive officer, navigators and flight controllers. ( ) This efficient bridge design was mirrored in new designs after the founding of Federation Starfleet. ( ) Andorian technology was partially based on Vulcan technology. As a result, Andorian ships were vulnerable to the Romulan telecapture system. ( |Beneath the Raptor's Wing}}) The hull consisted of an engineering section with two weapon/engine pods mounted on wing-like pylons. shuttle- and cargo bays were placed on the central hull. A dart-like saucer section housed additional crew decks and the main bridge. Off to the bridge was a ready room. In the case of emergency, the crew could avail itself to the Andorian escape pods. ( ) The propulsion system was a matter-antimatter reactor warp core. It allowed the ship to exceed warp 5. In the 2150s, the Kumari-class battlecruisers could travel at high warp. ( ) The upper speed limit was below warp 8. ( ) Escort In 2409, the Andorians produced the Kumari Line, a series of three starship classes based around a heavily redesigned Kumari-class. The Kumari-class escort and the two related designs, and , were offered to Starfleet to help defend the Federation. The standard crew complement of the escort was 85. Due to modular design, ships of the class were customizable. Starbases with designated shipyards could improve the design based on the commanding officer's wishes. This included changing hull colors and switching components between the three sister classes. The standard weapon equipment was phaser-based but modified by the Andorians. These phasers emitted blue energy beams. The standard complement included dual beam banks, cannon and turrets. In addition, Kumari-line starships were outfitted with quantum torpedo launchers. The hull was defended with deflector shields and deflector arrays. The standard equipment of a Kumari-line starship had a mark X rating. The equipment was customizable, however. These escorts were tier 5 starships and a match for most opponents, including some dreadnoughts. They had a standardized Starfleet interior, although the bridge could be modified to look like the one from the original Kumari-class battlecruiser. Kumari-line escorts could carry any Federation shuttlecraft and were equipped with escape pods. Due to the technological advancement of the early 25th century, high warp velocities and transwarp speeds were attainable. Starfleet installed quantum slipstream drives on all vessels commanded by an officer ranked Vice Admiral or higher. ( ) Class variations The hull of the Kumari-class escort allowed its commanding officer to choose from different designs of livery, which could be modified further. The options were designated Andorian, Andorian Type 2, Khyzon, Khyzon and Kumari. In addition to the standard hull patterns available for Starfleet ships, the escort's components could be patterned in Kumari A and Kumari B, for example. ( ) Furthermore, the installation of deflector shields from specific factions modified the hull appearance, including shields from the Reman Resistance, the Breen Confederacy and the Dominion. ( |Cold Storage|Boldly They Rode}}) Kumari Andorian.jpg|Andorian livery Kumari Andorian Type 2.jpg|Andorian Type 2 Kumari Charal.jpg| Kumari Khyzon.jpg| Kumari Khyzon.jpg| Kumari Kumari.jpg|''Kumari'' Kumari Kuthar.jpg| Kumari Thozyn.jpg| Kumari Upgrade.jpg|Upgrade Kumari Breen.jpg|With Breen shields Kumari Dominion.jpg|Dominion History Early service The Kumari-class replaced an older type of battlecruiser, which remained in service for colony defense. ( ) The class was launched with the prototype in 2142. ( ) The ship was named for the first ice cutter to circumnavigate Andoria. ( ) Subsequently, the Kumari-class warship saw widespread use in the Andorian Imperial Guard in the 22nd century. ( ) United Earth first encountered Kumari-class starships during a Andorian-Vulcan standoff at the terraformed planetoid Weytahn (named Paan Mokar by the Vulcans), in 2152. The Earth Starfleet vessel was called in to assist in the negotations between Commander Shran and Ambassador Soval. [[Unnamed Kumari class starships|Three Kumari-class ships]], serving as troop carriers, participated in the standoff. One of these was Telev's battlecruiser. ( ) In December 2153 and February 2154, the Kumari assisted Enterprise during the Xindi crisis. ( ) Kumari-class starships were part of the Imperial Guard fleet participating in the Battle of Andoria against invading Vulcans. ( ) When the Romulans worked to destabilize local space, a telepresence drone ship disguised as Tellarite vessel destroyed the Kumari. ( ) Andorian battlecruisers were part of the multi-species fleet to unmask the Romulans. ( ) The repeated cooperation between Commander Shran and Captain Jonathan Archer from Enterprise helped pave they way for the founding of the Coalition of Planets, ( ; ) Kumari-class ships participated in the Earth-Romulan War until the Confederacy of Vulcan convinced the Andorian Empire to drop out of the war. The Coalition of Planets was dissolved. |Beneath the Raptor's Wing|To Brave the Storm}}) Federation Kumari-class starships were the mainstay of the Andorian Guard, the Federation Starfleet arm for defense from 2161 onward. In 2163, a task force led by the and the Malurian starship Rivgor included several Federation battlecruisers. The task force was formed to deter Vertians from attacking non-Vertian vessels and colonies. ( ) In the 23rd century, some Kumari-class starships were assigned to the Andorian Engineering Corps, based on Starbase 17. ( }}) The Kumari line [[file:Kumari Line.jpg|thumb|The Kumari-line escorts: Charal-, Kumari- and Khyzon-class]] In the early 25th century, Starfleet produced various new starship classes to defend the Federation against various threat. During the Federation-Klingon War of 2405-2410, the Andorian Empire supplied Starfleet with three escort classes, based on a heavily redesigned Kumari-class. These classes were launched in 2409 and included a more powerful Kumari-class escort, and two subclasses, and . All three escort types were modular, allowing for sharing pieces among them. ( ) Following the severe attack on Earth Spacedock by the Undine in early 2410, the was stationed at Earth. ( ) Mirror universe In the mirror universe, species oppressed by the Terran Empire formed a rebellion. The Andorians participating in the rebellion supplied Kumari-class battlecruisers. In 2155, a starship from the future was captured by the Terrans and used to destroy a rebel fleet. ( ) Andorian, Vulcan and Tellarite ships formed the bulk of the rebel fleet. Other ships, like the , were loyal to General , who sided with the Empire after the had been acquired by the Terrans. ( ) Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline where the Vulcans had remained a violent and emotional species, the Andorians went on to form the Interstellar Union. The Imperial Guard relied on military strength to subdue its enemies, including the Xindi and Tellarites. The Kumari's configuration was the basis for the battlecruiser of the 2290s. The Interstellar Guard's flagship was the . ( |sub=Shattered Light|The Tears of Eridanus}}) In a timeline where the Human civilization fell in the 1960s, the Andorians allied with the Klingons after Andoria was conquered by the Vulcans in the 2150s. Future battlecruisers, like the Klingon-Andorian Compact warship Thorn of Justice from the late 24th century, were Andorian ship designs with strong Klingon influence. ( |Forgotten History}}) Known vessels 22nd century variant Imperial Guard * (AGC-7-1) * * unnamed Federation Starfleet * (AGC-7-45) * (AGC-7-19) * (AGC-7-48) * * (AGC-7-10) Mirror universe *''Kumari'' (mirror) 25th century variant * Appendices Connections External links * * category:starship classes category:22nd century starship classes category:23rd century starship classes category:25th century starship classes category:federation starship classes category:andorian starship classes category:22nd century Federation starship classes category:22nd century Andorian starship classes category:23rd century Federation starship classes category:23rd century Andorian starship classes category:25th century Federation starship classes category:25th century Andorian starship classes category:escort classes category:kumari class starships category:mirror universe starship classes category:terran Empire starship classes category:22nd century Terran Empire starship classes category:interstellar Union starship classes